Coming Clean
by owenluver
Summary: I wrote this before I saw Combat when the trailer was out. It's AU now, but I wish this is what happened. GwenOwen.


Title: Coming Clean  
Characters: Gwen/Owen, Rhys  
Rating: Rish (for swearing and smut)  
Spoilers: The series so far. And the trailer for this coming Sunday's episode.  
Disclaimer: This all belongs to those wonderful people at the BBC and the amazing RTD.

Authors Note: After seeing the trailer to the next episode, this idea came to my head and wouldn't go away. Will more than likely be AU after the episode. My first Gwen/Owen fic, and my first time writing smut, so any help for the future is much appreciated! Un-betad so any mistakes are mine!

"I've been having sex with someone else. His name's Owen."

Gwen felt her heart break as she saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes as she confessed. She wished she hadn't said it now, but she couldn't carry on with this awful secret looming over her. She resisted the urge to look away. She had to be brave. She had to stick with what she wanted to say.

"Oh." That was all Rhys was able to say, the shock of this statement being too much to understand. How could this have happened? She was always with him. Well, except when she was at work.

"It's someone from your work, isn't it!" Rhys was surprised at the harshness in his tone. He had never snapped at Gwen, no matter what she had done.

"Yes. Rhys, I don't even know how it happened. Everything just got too complicated and I couldn't tell anyone what I was feeling, how I still feel, about things that have happened to me." Gwen suddenly stopped. She couldn't tell Rhys about Torchwood. That would just be too much for him, too much for her to explain. She lowered her gaze away from him.

"What happened where? Gwen, you're not making sense! Just tell me! Ever since you started this new job you've been so secretive. What could be so bad that you can't even tell me!"

"You'd never believe me. I know you wont. I sometimes don't even believe what I see."

"Tell me."

Gwen looked up when she heard the pleading in his voice. She had to tell him, she owed him that much.

"Aliens. Aliens that want to destroy us. Aliens that just want to live. Aliens that don't understand what it is like to live, what it's like to be human. Aliens that we always thought were amazing, magical beings that would do anything to help us. Humans who have no idea, can't even remember what it is like to be human. Cannibals, Rhys! I've faced cannibals! I've been shot! Now do you see Rhys? Now do you see why I couldn't tell you! You wouldn't understand what it is like to be in those situations! Owen does. Owen has faced all those things with me. He helped me forget everything. He helped prevent the nightmares that I knew would come!"

"And I can't? I'm your boyfriend, Gwen! I'm meant to be there for you. You're meant to share everything with me. Instead, you run off to another mans bed!" Rhys jumped away from Gwen.

Gwen looked away from him. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should have admitted this long ago. But that doesn't stop the fact that she didn't. She slowly got up, picking her coat and bag up from the floor.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Just…call me when you're ready okay? I'll be there straight away."

With that said, she quickly walked out of the flat, to the sound of Rhys letting out a quiet sob.

----

Gwen didn't know how she ended up sitting on a bench, not far away from the area where she knew the invisible entrance to Torchwood was. Her mind was blank, apart from the occasional flash of the image of Rhys, his heart shattering in front of her, whenever the lightning flashed in the dark sky above her. Her body was numb, the heavy rain making her so cold she wasn't aware of it anymore. She just stared forward, no longer jumping at the loud rumbles of thunder.

"Rubbish night for star gazing, Gwen. For one thing, there are no stars." 

Gwen turned her head quickly, to see Owen staring down at her. She smiled weakly and turned away.

"Oh they're there. We just can't see them. Bloody rain."

Owen slowly sat next to her.

"Surprised you even noticed that it was raining. How long have you been out here? You're soaked."

"Then be a gentleman and give me your coat if you're that concerned about me."

"Like hell I will!"

Gwen couldn't help but laugh slightly as Owen looked at her like she was mad.

"But I will guide you to my car and take you back to your place. You need to get out of those wet clothes."

Gwen looked up at him. "I don't want to go home, not yet."

Owen frowned slightly. "Why not? Rather stay out here? Fine, freeze your pretty little arse off. Just don't come crying for something to help you when you get ill."

Owen slowly got up and walked to his car. Suddenly, he felt Gwen grasp his upper arm. He turned to face her, his eyebrows raised, feigning curiosity.

"I told Rhys. I told him we slept together."

"Ah, right. And why the fuck did you do that?"

"I couldn't hold it in any longer Owen. I had to tell him. I just felt so bad and I thought…"

"You thought that admitting to us shagging would help? That it would stop you feeling guilty? Gwen, that just makes it worse!"

Owen looked at Gwen, trying to get his point across.

"Why have I got a feeling you're not telling me the whole story?"

"I kind of told him about Torchwood."

"What do you mean "kind of"?"

"Well I didn't tell him everything. Just about the aliens."

"Oh Gwen, you're a bloody idiot do you know that?" Owen sighed. "Come on, I'll take you back to my flat. You're going to end up in hospital if you stay out here any longer."

"Oh I'm fine. I have my own doctor here." Gwen grinned at him and walked over to his car.

Owen followed her with his eyes, already imagining her under him, screaming, pleading for more. He smirked and went to Gwen, opening her door for her. This is going to be an interesting night, was all Owen could think.

----

Owen stood at his window, looking out at the bay, whisky in his hand. Gwen had been in his shower for nearly half an hour and he was beginning to lose his patience. Just as he put his glass down and began to walk over to the bathroom door, he heard the shower turn off. He quickly walked over to his glass, pretending not to be bothered by the amount of time she had spent in there. He turned around as he heard the door open and looked at Gwen, only wearing his shirt. He placed his glass on the table, and stared at her, waiting on her to make the first move.

Gwen walked over to him, concentrating on making her hips move seductively. When she reached Owen, she slowly reached up to his neck, pulling his lips down to meet with hers. What started as a slow, smooth kiss became fierce, possessive, in a matter of seconds. Gwen pulled at his t-shirt, breaking the kiss for a few moments to remove it, before going back to his lips. She was sure he was addictive. She had never lost this much control around men before. She moved her hands his jeans, quickly unzipping them and pushing them down. She felt his hands move around her back, under the shirt. He brought them back to the front, ripping his shirt off of her. Picking her up, he moved the short distance to his bed and placed himself on top of her, staring down at her naked body.

"Do you even know how beautiful you look?"

Gwen smiled up at him.

"Why does that line not sound as cheesy as it is when you say it?"

"Because I mean it. I truly mean it. I'm not just saying it so you'll shag me. I'm saying it because you deserve to hear the truth. You are beautiful."

"Really? Then hurry up and get those bloody boxers off!"

Owen laughed and followed the command. He reached over her to his drawers, pulling out a foiled packet. He sat back up hovering above Gwen as he ripped it open and slid the condom on, before quickly thrusting into her.

Gwen arched her back as she felt him filling her, letting out a groan. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Owen moved inside her so fast and hard she began to lose control. She screamed his name, raking her nails down his back. She started to bite her lip trying not to be so loud.

"I want to hear you scream, Gwen. I want to hear and feel you come apart." Owen whispered into her ear, moving faster.

Gwen obeyed, and no longer held in her groans. As her orgasm shuddered through her, she screamed Owens name so loud, causing him to follow her into the bliss of the climax, falling on top of her.

Gwen curled up against Owen, his arms wrapped possessively around her. Sure the phone call from Rhys would come, but for now she would enjoy the guilty pleasure she felt with Owen.


End file.
